Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 is an upcoming sequel to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 and part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot To be added Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Vin Diesel as Groot *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Sean Gunn as Kraglin and Rocket Raccoon (Body Reference) *To-be-confirmed actor as Adam Warlock Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe To be added Production In April 2017, James Gunn announced on his Facebook page that he will return to write and direct the third film.https://www.facebook.com/jgunn/posts/10154170335931157 In July 2018, James Gunn was fired from the film. In March 2019, James Gunn was fully reinstated for the film. Trivia *Announced a month before the release of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *This film had an original release date in early 2020 after Spider-Man: Far From Home in 2019 where Phase Four begins. Due to James Gunn's firing and his directing of the DC film The Suicide Squad, the film is now expected to be released in 2022. *After James Gunn was fired as director, actor Dave Bautista (Drax) stated he would demand to be released from his contract if the studio did not use the screenplay James Gunn had originally written for this film. *The character Adam Warlock was going to appear in the previous film, but was cut out since James Gunn felt it had too many characters. He is confirmed to appear in this film. *Despite being fired after an investigation brought up inappropriate jokes from Gunn's past, there has been a massive outcry of support for James Gunn online. Over 300,000 people have signed a petition online demanding his reinstatement, and many celebrities, including the entire main cast of Guardians of the Galaxy, Selma Blair, Vincent D'Onofrio and Bobcat Goldthwait, have publicly expressed their support. James Gunn was eventually reinstated as director. *Dave Bautista was down at CinemaCon in Las Vegas and was asked about the James Gunn situation during a red carpet interview. The situation, as it stands, is that Disney rethought their decision and it was announced last month that Gunn will officially direct Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 once he's done with The Suicide Squad over at Warner Bros. Bautista had this to say. "I am beyond words stoked. The day that it was announced he was rehired I wasn't really able to celebrate publically for certain reasons. Eventually I will have some type of public celebration. And not to be smug and rub it in people's faces, but just to know that I'm very excited because I'm, you know, I think people know how hard I fought for him and how upset I was over the decision that he was fired. So you can imagine how excited I am that he's officially back." *James Gunn has been rehired by Disney and Marvel Studios to direct Guardians of the Galaxy vol 3 after having been fired for posting offensive jokes years ago on Twitter. *In March 2019, Gunn was reinstated by Disney as director of the film after meeting with Alan Horn on multiple occasions, who came to this decision based on Gunn's public apology and his handling of the situation afterwards. Gunn will start production on the film once his work on The Suicide Squad has been completed. *If the third film is planned to be set after Avengers: Endgame, the ending of that movie suggests that Nebula and Thor will officially join the team. James Gunn, Kevin Fiege and Marvel has yet to confirm this. Gallery Promotion, Filming and Concept art Videos Trailers Clips Interviews Promotion References External links Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 on IMDB Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Development Category:Upcoming Films